Thank You for the Music
by roselin
Summary: Danny is having a bad day and needs a new way to release his emotions... Warning: Abuse mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a fic that Vinny10 requested and has no relation to any of my other stories. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or anything else recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Ch 1<p>

Danny POV

I was having a horrid day. First the Box Ghost woke me at three in the morning, only an hour after I had finally gotten to sleep; then I was up for three hours trying to capture the ectopusses because they had gotten out after ol' Boxy and by that time it was time to get up for school. At breakfast my parents had a new invention that tried to kill me and Jazz was being her overbearing self which just made the situation worse. On the way to school Skulker showed up and made me 15 minutes late; earning me a detention. Then at lunch I had the _absolute joy_ of having to fight the Lunch Lady because someone, besides Sam, tried to change the lunch menu, again. That made me late for fifth hour for which I got another detention. Finally Dash failed his English test and decided I'd make a _great _punching bag to take it out on. So after I finished serving both my detentions I headed toward the Nasty Burger to meet up with Sam and Tucker. I decided I'd ask them if there was someway they knew of that I could express my frustration and horrible day without having to resort to violence because Jazz had been on me recently about being too aggressive. Unfortunately my Ghost sense went off. _Great another ghost which means I most likely will have an even worse day than before guess I should go see which one it is and stop them from whatever their plan is..._

I looked for a place to transform and find out which of the ghosts was attacking when all of a sudden I hear a guitar strum and see a crowd shouting about Ember. I was so upset from my day and not wanting to deal with a fight that I just snuck into the crowd and sucked her into the thermos. After that I continued on towards the Nasty Burger. Thinking about Ember and her music I realized that music would be a wonderful way to express myself other than violence. Remembering that I had my phone on me I texted Sam and Tucker that I had to go home and would see them in the morning. Once I got home I looked around to make sure my parents weren't home. Then I headed down to the lab to empty the thermos and enter the Ghost Zone so that once I let all the ghosts back into the Ghost Zone I could find Ember and ask her for a favor.

After I emptied the thermos I transformed into my ghostly alter ego and went looking for Ember. Luckily she hadn't gotten too far so I could stop her and ask my question. Although once she saw me she started to attack me because I did put her in the thermos and we aren't exactly buddies. _I really should have thought this through before I did this... Or at least waited until she wasn't mad about being put back here... _As I thought this I dodged her blasts and tried to get her to stop so I could talk with her. It wasn't going so well. Eventually I went invisible and snuck up behind her. I grabbed her arms and told her I wasn't looking for a fight but guitar lessons. She wouldn't listen and continued to try to beat me black and blue. Then it seemed what I had said had sunk in cause she stopped fighting and looked me dead in the eye.

"Did you just say you wanted guitar lessons?"

"Yeah I did. As Jazz would say I need a way other than fighting to let my emotions out and I figured playing an instrument was just as good as any to do that."

She nodded and told me to meet her at her lair Tuesday at noon and she'd start my lessons.


	2. Who can live with out it

**A/N: First Happy New Year! Second so now that I have an actual plot and it's been ok'd by Vinny10 I'll try to update every three days but I make no promises... Lastly Enjoy the Chap.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Who can live without it<p>

Danny POV

_Ugh... It's only gotten worse since I talked to Ember... Though I guess there were some good things to happen like convincing my parents to give me the money to get my own guitar, pick, strings, and practice book. Yesterday was also the last day of school before summer break or else I wouldn't be able to meet her at noon today... It's always nice to get off school... But otherwise it's been pretty nasty... I mean four fights with Skulker; two fights with the GIW; another two with my parents; Sam and Tuck seem to be drifting away; and to top it all off I fought the Box Ghost at least ten times a day... Ugh... I really hope this music thing helps...  
><em>  
>As I was finishing getting ready and heading down to the lab I could have sworn I heard my friends. But that's not likely as I had told them that I was busy today and that I'd see them tomorrow. I shrugged and continued on with heading down to the lab. I opened the portal to the Ghost Zone and jumped in after getting downstairs. I had some time to spare so I just floated around for a bit when I heard a scream. Now Jazz would say I have a hero complex because right after that I was flying to where the scream was coming from. Imagine my surprise to see it was somewhere near Ember's lair but there was no one to scream or to cause a scream. So I shrugged my shoulders and just continued to Ember's lair and knocked on the door. Ember actually look kinda surprised and a little afraid to see me when she opened her door. Then she sighed, seemingly relived, and let me through the door. Once inside I looked around as I haven't been inside many lairs the only ones coming to mind were Clockwork's, Skulker's, and Walker's. As I was looking around she lead me into a studio like room and motioned me to sit down.<p>

"So, Baby Pop, what all do you know about guitars or even music in general?"

"Honestly? Not much. I know the basics that they teach in high school but that's about as far as I know. Really I just picked learning how to play a guitar because the other day when I heard you playing I figured music was as good a way to express myself as any and guitar seemed like a good place to start..."

She looked horrified at how little I knew and the reasoning behind my decision to ask for lessons. She then got up and found some book and handed it to me. It was a history of music and how it has evolved. She told me that before we could start I had to read the book and then we'd start learning finger placement on the neck and body of the guitar, as well as scales and chords. So I shifted into a more comfortable position and started reading. While I was doing that she took a look at the stuff I had brought and tuned the guitar. I had just barely finished the second chapter when her door was knocked on again. She got up and answered it. Whoever was at the door didn't come in and they didn't say anything because not five minutes later Ember was back in the room and asking me to leave because it had been an hour and she'd see me Thursday at the same time if that was ok. I nodded and gathered up my things. Then realized I still needed to finish the history book.

"Hey, Ember, do you want me to take the book with me or...?"

I never got to finish my question because she just thrust the book at me and shoved me, all my stuff, and her book out the door without so much as a goodbye. _That was weird... Guess I'll go call Sam and Tucker and see if they still want to hang out... Probably not seeing as they've been acting all weird and not talking to me recently...Ugh... More stress but hey Ya never know..._

That's what I did the rest of that day and all of Wednesday along with getting most of the history book read. But none of that prepared me for what was to happen...


	3. What would life be?

**A/N: So first is I know nothing about guitars, I've never had a romantic relationship (as proved by my holiday one-shots for my other story) and I don't normally personally ship DannyxEmber but I was willing to give it a go so please bear with me and any tips that can be given would be great! **

**Second is to help give this an actual plot and help to build up to the DannyxEmber relationship Ember has to be with an abusive boyfriend which this Chapter lightly touches on and future chapters will have a light display of abuse but it won't get gory or detailed... I have even put a warning in the summary for those faint of heart but it won't change the rating. So please enjoy the chap and see if you can't figure out who the boyfriend is although by the end you will know...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else recognizable.**

* * *

><p>What would life be?<p>

Ember POV (Wednesday, before Danny's second lesson, with Kitty)

"I hate Him! I hate Him! I HATE HIM! Kitty, I hate Him!"

"I know, Ems I know. Johnny and I have been trying to find some place for you to hide or at least get away from Him for a bit but there's been no luck. I know! Why don't you ask Phantom to help you out, I mean you are giving Phantom lessons right?"

"Yeah, Ouch!, but you know I can't do that. The Observants would have my head. It's against regulation to use a Ghosts Obsession that way. And besides why would he? All I've ever done is cause him problems. Besides I have to do this on my own I got into it I should be the one to get me out even if help is appreciated."

"But the Observants would come after you for having Phantom help they'd go after Him and leave you and Phantom alone except for witnesses right? Also remember Phantom help us all out when Pariah was woken up; and all any of us had done was cause him problems... And I think even if you did go to Phantom you would be getting yourself out. But it's up to you..."

"Thanks Kitty. For everything, but especially with helping patch me up. I'll think about asking Baby-Pop but for now I have to get home and hide the traces of Him and prepare to teach Baby-Pop some chords and scales. See Ya around Kitty."

Time skip: The Next Day, 11:00am

I was waiting for Baby-Pop to show up when I heard a knock at the door. I went to look and see who it was; surprisingly it was Phantom. I opened the door and looked at him expecting a reason for why he was so early. He nervously said that he didn't have anything better to do so he decided that he would float around the Zone for a bit but that got boring and he ended up here. I just nodded letting him in and led him to the same room as Tuesday. Then I asked him if he was done with the history book; he said yes and handed it back to me. Then I sat down with my own guitar and told him to get his. I showed him how to do the first chord and when he didn't get it; I walked up behind him and moved his fingers in to the correct position. We did this for two more chords before I had him work by himself for a bit. _Who knew Baby-Pop had so many muscles... Oh there's that door again... Wonder who it could be...  
><em>  
>I told Phantom to stay there and continue practicing his three chords until he could do them without mixing them up, while I went and got the door. Unfortunately for me, He was on the other side and I couldn't ignore him like I did Tuesday, which is why I had to go see Kitty yesterday to be patched up. So I opened the door and stepped outside.<p>

"Why are my sensors picking up the Whelp in your lair and why do you smell like him?"

"He asked me for guitar lessons and I agreed so if you'll excuse me I have a student to teach."

"Fine but I'll be back later to deal with you not asking me if it was ok to teach the Ghostchild."

"Fine. Goodbye."

_This isn't good... If I don't get Phantom out of here now... He is going to make it so I won't be able to teach Phantom... Ugh I guess I'll just have him come back Sunday around twoish incase he has church or what ever...  
><em>  
>I told Baby-Pop the plan then shooed him out of my lair so I could prepare myself for whatever punishment He would be dealing me... <em>It's gonna be a looooooooonnnnnnnnnnng night...<em>


	4. Without a song or dance?

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update life decided to throw me through the wringer and then decided I'd stay there so to make up for it I'll update again tomorrow! Also this is just a filler sorry... **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else recognizable.**

* * *

><p>With out a song or dance?<p>

Danny POV

_Yesterday's lesson was weird... I mean she shooed me out so quickly... Although who knew she had such a nice physique... I mean she isn't just skin and bones... that is if she were alive...and that was a weird thought that I'm not gonna dwell on... Better practice while I'm at home... On second thought I'd rather not let anybody know so guess I'll just have to find a place that no one goes..._

I had just entered the house after getting lunch at the Nasty Burger, without Sam or Tucker who were still avoiding me, when I heard an explosion from the Lab. _Fudge... I left my stuff down there earlier cause I wanted to keep it where I could grab it easy for my lessons... Better go check if everyone and everything is okay..._

In the lab mom and dad seemed to be alright and really the only thing that was out of place was a burnt spot where they were working. After I had seen that my parents were fine and returned their greetings, I looked around for my guitar. When I found it I was glad to see it in one piece as well as everything else. I grabbed it then told my parents I was going to go out again. I started looking around for some place to practice once I left the house and had changed to Phantom, not wanting the attention I would get walking. I found the perfect spot in the park. It was a small place hidden behind a bunch of trees and the only way there was through a small cave because the path had caved in long ago and the grove had so many trees that it was impossible to get to otherwise. I sat down on a fallen tree in the center of a meadow that was surrounded by the grove of trees and started to practice. I practiced until my fingers hurt and my head rang with the chords. I stopped when I noticed it was dark and realized that my curfew was probably close. _It's strange I haven't - spoke too soon there went my ghost sense..._

Turns out it was only the Box Ghost and I didn't need to do much. On my way home after dealing with him I was thrown in to the wall of a building across the street by some missile. Looking around after coming out of a daze I found Skulker. He wasn't very happy to see me, not that he ever is, I didn't even get his usual speech about him getting my pelt. It was weird. He was so mad he didn't even get to attack me again before his suit had him flying off to learn about purple back gorillas again. I shrugged it off and continued my way home. When I got home mom and dad were still down in the Lab and Jazz had already gone to bed so I took my stuff to my room and went to bed thinking I'd hang with Sam and Tuck tomorrow and get them to tell me why they had been avoiding me.


	5. Don't get too close

**A/N: sorry about the wait Tucker didn't want to cooperate and life like to throw my emotions under the bus frequently... Anyway if you'll notice this chapters tile is not from "thank you for the music (which I abbreviate tyftm" by abba I've decided that the chapters that are in Danny/Emmber POV's will have a part of a verse from tyftm if it's different then its a different POV and there will be clues as to what song it's from in the chapter... I find it entertaining to do stuff like this next Chapter I'll tell you what the song is... If you wish to guess feel free and I'll give you a cyberCookie for trying and two for getting it right! Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything else recognizable.**

* * *

><p>Don't get too close<p>

Tucker POV

**_Hey everyone! You probably know what today is but just to be on the safe side, today is Monday. It's me FriarTuck and I'm kinda in a bind. You see one of my best friends has been really irritable and dark recently and no one can figure out why. So me and my other best friend (Chaotic) -_**_Chaotic:"My other best friend (Chaotic) and I," Tuck __** -Anyway we've been avoiding him and trying to guess what's wrong but everytime we come close to getting to the bottom of his irritation; he just gets more frustrated! So Chaotic and I (Better? **__Chaotic: Much!__**)**__** have stayed away or tried to anyway... See we think that if we give him space he'll calm down... He also has disappeared three times this week... We don't know where... It's got us worried... But other updates this week to add to my bind are I think I'm starting to fall for someone who for now I'll call RedRiding (Thank God Chaotic left and doesn't actually read my blog!) and it seems like the bullies are focusing on me again. If you guys could give me advice on either situation and that'd be great! Also if my best friend is reading this or reads it at some point remember that we have done what we've done for you because we didn't want to let you down!**_

_** FriarTuck signing off!**_

I looked at my latest Blogpost getting ready to publish it before I could rethink what I was doing when I got a text from Danny asking if I wanted to hang. I texted back saying I'd do so tomorrow but if he wanted to get on DOOM I wouldn't mind playing for a bit. He agreed and I published my post and switched to DOOM. As we played he tried asking me why Sam and I had been distant and why we had skipped out on him Saturday. I dodged them and asked about where he's been disappearing to recently but got vague answers. We ended the night both unsatisfied with getting nowhere and loosing the game to Sam like always. I just hope he'll be able to look in my eyes, later, and see that I was only trying to protect us both, knowing that whatever his Demons had been recently, if he hurt me or Sam he'd regret it for a good long time. _Danny..._


End file.
